


Malec Merman Au

by Idiotwithatardis



Series: Malec Au's [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, How Do I Tag, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magic, Protective Magnus Bane, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwithatardis/pseuds/Idiotwithatardis
Summary: When Magnus was walking along the beach looking for a specific type of seaweed he heard a beautiful voice signing, following it he found a merman sitting on the rocks.





	1. A Mysterious Voice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first story in my series of Malec Au's if you have any ideas or want a specific Au feel free to comment. Please enjoy.

 

Magnus cursed under his breath as he walked along the deserted beach, the potion his client so desperately needed had a very difficult ingredient to get, it was a very rare and valuable type of seaweed. “The things I have to do for clients, I bet even after this the damn vampire will still be an ungrateful son of a- “

Magnus stopped his rant to himself when he heard what could have been the most beautiful voice in the world. Without realising it he started to walked towards the source of the singing, his legs moving without him even thinking about it. As he got closer the lyrics becoming clearer the closer he got.

"In the sea I will stay, on the rocks every day. Singing into the wind..." It was beautiful and Magnus couldn’t help but follow it to its source. He walked until he saw the singer, it was young man sitting on top of the rocks.

His skin was pale and contrasted with his dark hair, both his voice and hair being carried with the wind making him look angelic. But as Magnus looked down he saw a tail and realised the man was no angel but rather a merman. His tail was long and blue, with delicate fins.

Suddenly the merman stopped, feeling Magnus's eyes on him, his head whipped round to face Magnus, body poised as if he was ready to jump back into the water at a moment’s notice, Magnus barely noticed when he began to speak, all he could think about was the merman’s dazzling brown eyes.

“What are you doing?” The merman asked.

“I’m here looking for a type of seaweed, Ecklonia cava. Do you know it?”

“You’re a warlock,” The merman said.

“Yes, Magnus bane, and you would be…” Magnus trailed off.

“Alec.”

“Well it’s lovely to meet you Alexander,” Magnus all but purred.

“I have to go,” and with that he jumped back into the water and swam off.

Magnus stood for another couple minutes, in shock of what just happened. Never before had he been so taken by someone so quickly. He shook his head and tried to focus on something else, quickly summoning a portal to take him back home. He tried to relax but all he could think about was those dazzling brown eyes.

///

The next day Magnus returned to the beach, realising he still hadn’t found what he originally went to find. He found it difficult to concentrate, unable to take his mind off of Alexander. When he got to the rocks where he had met Alexander last night (yet again his legs brought him there without a single thought) he saw a note and some seaweed.

The note read, “I hope this is enough for what you needed it for, I’m sorry I had to leave last night. Alec,” Magnus smiled when he read it, he looked up when he heard someone splashing from the water and realised it was probably Alexander.

“Thank you love, this is very helpful,” Magnus smiled when he heard a gasp and Alexander’s head appeared out of the water.

“How did you know I was here?” He asked, slightly blushing; it was adorable.

“I heard you splashing love, thank you for the seaweed it must have been difficult to find.”

Alec blushed before ducking his head, “It was nothing seriously.”

“Well nevertheless I would like to repay you,” Magnus waved a hand and a picnic appeared on the rocks, “Join me.”

Alec shyly pulled himself onto one of the rocks, Magnus took the opportunity to have a good look at him. Alec was in very good shape, tall with lean muscles that flexed when he pulled himself up. He had shaggy black hair, that hung over his eyes a bit, his skin was pale making his brown eyes stand out and his eyes had a kind of sparkle to them. Magnus felt hypnotised.

“Than-thank you,” Alec stuttered, unsure of what to do about Magnus staring at him with such admiration in his eyes.

“Its no problem love, remember I’m a warlock,” Magnus emphasised his words with wave of magic.

“Its nice to have someone to talk to for once,” Alec said sadly.

“Don’t you have any family,” Magnus asked, curious.

“Yes, but we don’t really get along. They say I’m to curious about land people, about magic. They hate it when I come on to the rocks.”

“Well, I can answer any questions and tell you stories if you’d like,” Magnus didn’t miss the way Alexander’s face broke into a smile at that.

“Really, you would do that for me.”

“Oh love, you think to low of yourself, _why wouldn’t I do that for you_ ,” Magnus purred, leaning forward.

Alec blushed again, ducking his head. Trying to hide away from Magnus’s eyes, the way Magnus looked at him with such longing it made him want to wrap his arms around him and never let go. But he had to restrain himself, he wasn’t falling for a man he had just met.

“Why don’t we talk some more before you eventually have to swim off again,” Magnus said, lifting Alec’s head with his hand.

“I would like that, I would really like that.”

 


	2. An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus was at home looking through an old spell book when he came across one that caught his eye. As he read over it her realised it could give immortals tails temporarily.  
> This would be perfect, he always got upset when Alec had to leave early. This way he could spend the day with him, he had wanted to ask Alec out for a while but whenever he was getting ready to ask, Alec would swim off. The next time he saw Alec he would tell him about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update, please enjoy. Comment any Au requests.

For the next month Magnus would come down to the beach to see Alec, he would meet him by the rocks. Alec was always there first but Magnus didn’t mind. They would spend hours talking, either about Alec’s life in the sea or Magnus’s stories.  
It doesn’t matter what they talked about as long as they had each other they were happy, most of the time Alec would have to leave abruptly but Magnus never understood why. He decided to ask him one time.

“Why do you leave so abruptly,” Magnus asked.  
“Because I here them calling me,” Alec answered simply.  
“Who?”   
“My family, mer-people have the ability to hear them being called anywhere in the world, it makes it easier to find people and stop them going to far or getting lost,” Alec explained.  
“Sounds fun.”  
“It’s a pain in the tail,” Alec joke. He was slowly gaining confidence around Magnus, flirting back and making jokes.

Magnus was at home looking through an old spell book when he came across one that caught his eye. As he read over it her realised it could give immortals tails temporarily.  
This would be perfect, he always got upset when Alec had to leave early. This way he could spend the day with him, he had wanted to ask Alec out for a while but whenever he was getting ready to ask, Alec would swim off. The next time he saw Alec he would tell him about this.

“Alexander, I’ve been wanting to tell you about a spell I found the other day,” Magnus said, noticing the way Alec smiled became wider whenever Magnus talked about magic.  
“Really, was it for a client.”  
“No, actually I was just reading through one of my old spell books. It was a transformation spell for immortals, to temporarily give them a tail,” Magnus said hesitantly, raising his eyes to look at Alec.  
The reaction that Alec gave was much different then Magnus had expected, he had expected surprise, nervousness or anger but what he saw was Alec pulling himself over to Magnus and wrapping his arms around him.

“That’s great, it means we could spend the whole day together. I could show you the reefs and all my favourite places. We could go on the tours of the best sights and get food and….” Magnus watched as Alec started to ramble. He was so excited about this and it made Magnus’s heart swell.  
“Sorry I’m rambling aren’t I,” Alec said, blushing.  
“It’s absolutely adorable love I can’t wait either.”  
A couple of days later when Magnus had finished the spell and prepared the potion he placed it carefully in a bag and walked off to the beach. When he arrived, he was shocked that Alec wasn’t already there.   
But it gave him some time to set things up, he found a safe place for his bag and got the potion out, looking up when he heard splashing and saw Alexander near the water’s edge.

“Ready to go,” Alec asked breathless, he must have swum fast.  
“Of course,” With that Magnus drank the vile potion and stepped into the water, he began to swim in deeper as his legs began to tingle and when he looked down, instead of his legs he now had a long purple tail.  
“You’re beautiful,” Alec said.  
“Thank you love,” Magnus replied, splashing some water at Alec.  
“Now come on we have places to be and things to see,” Alec said diving under the water, Magnus followed.

They swam for a little while before they reached a cave entrance, “In here,” Alec said, swimming inside.  
Magnus followed but gasped at what he saw, inside the cave was coral of every colour, crystals had forged and the hole at the top let in light making them shine and dazzle.  
“This is beautiful, Alexander. I can’t believe this is real,” Magnus said, looking around. Taking in all of its beautiful.  
“It might be, but it’s not as beautiful as you,” Alec said shyly.

Magnus swam over to Alec, taking his hands in his own, leaning in slowly and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. Alec leaned in wrapping his arms around Magnus.  
“Wow,” was only the only thing Alec said.  
“I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” Magnus said.  
“Me too.”  
“Hey, come on. I have other things I want to show you,” Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand again, pulling him off.

As they swam they chased each other. Laughing the whole time before Alec stopped and Magnus look around realising where they were. A couple weeks ago Magnus had talked about an old ship which was rumoured to hold powerful magic relics. Magnus had been searching for years but never managed to find it.

“You found this for me,” Magnus said, in disbelief.  
“Yeah, the way you talked about it I know you wanted to find it. I asked around and found it for you.”  
“I love you so much,” Magnus swam forward taking Alec into his arms, spinning him around before kissing him deeply. Alec laughed.  
“Let’s go,” Alec whispered.

They spent most of the day looking around the ship, finding old relics. They couldn’t carry most of them but Alec promised to bring them to Magnus gradually. After they were finished up they swam back to the shore, Magnus climbed out his tail disappearing.   
He placed the relics in his hidden away bag and out his clothes back on. He leaned over to Alec in the water.  
“I love you Alexander, until tomorrow,” Magnus pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips before Alec swam off. He stared into the water for a while before summoning a portal, one thought on his mind.

“He was completely and utterly in love with Alexander.”


	3. A Day On Land

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I was thinking,” Magnus said to Alexander, “That if there was a spell to give me a tail, there might be a spell to give you legs. Temporarily of course.”  
> “Really, you think we could do that,” Alec asked, excited.  
> “If I rewrite the spell I used on me, it could work. Would you be willing.”  
> “To have legs and spend a day with you on land. Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the positive feed back and i hope you're enjoying reading this as much as i am with writing it.

“What’s got you in such a good mood,” Raphael asked, watching Magnus hum as he made his potion.  
“Oh nothing, nothing at all,” Magnus said, humming again.  
“You’ve met someone haven’t you. That’s why you are always cancelling plans, why you’re so happy and cheerful…”  
“I’m a busy man and when am I not happy,” Magnus interrupted.  
“This is a new level of happy, the only happy you get when you fall for someone and they fall for you,” Raphael said.  
“Fine, I might have met someone and spent a month with them and very recently… kissed them.”  
“What, oh come on details,” Raphael demanded  
“Well…”

///

“I was thinking,” Magnus said to Alexander, “That if there was a spell to give me a tail, there might be a spell to give you legs. Temporarily of course.”  
“Really, you think we could do that,” Alec asked, excited.  
“If I rewrite the spell I used on me, it could work. Would you be willing.”  
“To have legs and spend a day with you on land. Of course.”  
“Well then, I guess I have a new priority,” Magnus purred, smiling at Alec’s eagerness.

///

“What on earth is so important that you are working yourself to the bone like this,” Raphael asked, worry laced his voice. “Please don’t tell me its something for you lover boy.”  
“Why yes it happens to be. I think if I can rearrange the spell instead of giving me a tail, I can give Alexander legs.”  
“I know that he is important to you but so is sleep. How would your precious boy toy feel if he knew what you were doing to yourself,” Raphael tried to reason but he ended up just angering Magnus.  
“He is not just some boy toy, he is the man I love, you will treat him with respect as I have done countless times with Simon,” Magnus spat, cat eyes showing.  
“I am sorry Magnus, I only want the best for you. Please I will help you tomorrow, just sleep.”  
“Fine.”

///

“You look particularly happy today, did something good happen,” Alec asked  
“I finished the spell, I can turn you human,” Magnus said, beaming.  
“I’m guessing that’s why you’re here so early,” Alec said.  
“Yes, clever boy. Now would you like me to do the spell now or later.”  
“Now I’m ready”

Magnus moved his hands slowly, wisps of blue magic floating out of them. They blew over to Alec, wrapping around his tail until it slowly transformed into 2 legs. Alec stood up, walking over to Magnus before picking him up and twirling him around.

“As much as I am enjoying this, we need to get you in some clothes,” Magnus said pulling away, he pulled some clothes out of his bag. Helping Alec into them.  
“Shall we go my love,” Magnus asked.  
“Wait I want to do something first,” Alec stepped forward, he cupped Magnus’s face with his hands. Leaning in he pressed a gentle, slow kiss to Magnus’s lips that left Magnus breathless.  
“Now let’s go,” Alec said pulling back and smiling.

Magnus took Alec to all the best places, they walked around the shopping centre, going into stores and Alec protesting every time Magnus wanted to buy him something,  
“Magnus it’s fine, you don’t have to buy me things.”  
“But I want to, and money isn’t exactly an issue for me.”  
“Let me buy you this, to remember me when you have to leave again,” Magnus said, using his puppy dog eyes.  
“Fine,” Alec related letting Magnus buy him the stupid necklace.

Next, they went for food, Magnus decided to steer away from sushi and let Alec try pizza,  
“What is this,” Alec asked, looking at the pizza strangely.  
“Its pizza trust me you’ll love it.”  
“Ok,” Alec shrugged and took a bite. His eyes widened at the taste and Magnus laughed at his expression.  
“I take it we like pizza,” Magnus said, laughing.  
They went for walks around the park, Alec wanting to take in all of nature before he had to go back to the sea.  
“And these are called tulips,” Magnus was naming the flowers for Alec.  
“I like the yellow ones, they remind me of your eyes.”  
“My eyes aren’t yellow love,” Magnus laughed.  
“You’re cat eyes silly.”  
Magnus froze, all this time Alec could see through the glamour, he panicked.  
“They’re beautiful Magnus, just like the rest of you,” Alec kissed him and Magnus felt relief wash over him and a smile form on his face.

They walked slowly back to the beach neither wanting to part with each other but knowing it would come. They got to the water’s edge and Alec turned around kissing Magnus one last time before stripping off and walking into the water.  
“Until next time love,” Magnus said.  
“Until next time,” Alec replied before diving into the water, leaving Magnus alone with his thoughts.


	4. The Start of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We made a spell,” Magnus said, Alec’s eyes lit up at the words.  
> “Does that mean.”  
> “You can be human, we can be together.”  
> Magnus leaned over to Alec, kissing him passionately. This was the start of the beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter *cries*, I'm fine. I hope you have enjoyed reading, as much as i have enjoyed writing. If you like my writing i have other Malec stories you can check out. I will be adding to the Au series so do check for another one you may like.

“What’s wrong with you now, did you and your boyfriend have a spat,” Raphael asked, fed up of Magnus moodiness.  
“Quite the opposite actually, I realised that I have completely fallen for him.”  
“And that’s bad because, you don’t like falling. Help me out here Magnus.”  
“I want to be with him all the time Raphael, but he is always leaving. We never get to much time together and it breaks my heart a little more every time I have to see him go. I want to find a way for him to stay with me for ever but every time I bring it up it gets pushed aside.”  
“Oh my, you really have fallen for his boy. You said he likes land so much, surely he wouldn’t mind becoming human.”  
“Oh, he wouldn’t but I know he would miss the sea and he would lose his immortality meaning I would lose him eventually. I refuse to do that to him and I can’t permanently become a merman it would make me miserable.”  
“I see your dilemma now my friend, but what if he became a halfling. Half man, half merman. He could keep his immortality and have legs. It just means for a week every few months he would have to return to sea.”  
“Raphael you’re a genius, I know there was a reason we were friends,” Magnus jumped up, running to get his spell book.

///

“So what news did you want to tell me,” Alec asked.  
“You know how we talked about the possibility of one of us changing permanently, but you can’t become human as you would lose your immortality.”  
“Yes, wait you’re not suggesting becoming a merman. I’ve already told you, I won’t let you do that to yourself,” Alec said, voice becoming serious.  
“No, I know that. What id instead of you becoming full human, we turn you into a halfling, half merman and half human.”  
“What’s the catch, with something this perfect there is always a catch.”  
“You would have to return to the water every couple of months for a week but other than that you would just be an immortal human.”  
“Let’s do it.”

///

For the next month all Magnus did was search through his spell books, eat, see Alexander and sleep. Raphael would give him worried stares but didn’t say anything. Only helping out. They had managed to piece together a spell, they checked it over knowing it would work.

“We made a spell,” Magnus said, Alec’s eyes lit up at the words.  
“Does that mean.”  
“You can be human, we can be together.”  
Magnus leaned over to Alec, kissing him passionately. This was the start of the beginning.

///

“Are you ready Alexander, we can wait if you need to,” Magnus asked.  
“To spend the rest of our immortal lives together, yes Magnus,” Magnus heart swelled at Alec’s words.  
He began to chant, magic floating out of his hands except this time instead of being blue, the wisps of magic where all different colours. Alec was enchanted by then, but he was snapped out of this when he felt a pain in his tail, it grew slowly until once again a pair of legs replaced it.

Standing on wobbly legs, Alec walked unsteadily over to Magnus, practically falling against him, laughing. “Here’s to forever.”

///

2 years later they were married, a small ceremony in Paris, they both were overjoyed that they were officially wed. Their vows were on little note cards, which were now stuck to the fridge. In memory of that glorious day.  
“You have opened my heart Alexander, eagerly destroyed the walls I built to keep my heart from love, you are the kindest, smartest and most wonderful man I have ever met. I am proud to call you mine, forever and always as this is our beginning,” Magnus’s card read.  
“I never know true happiness until I was with you, against everything I fell for you so quickly I feared I would crash. But you love caught me and I am truly grateful I met you. Forever and always as long as you’ll have me,” Alec’s read.

3 years after that they adopted their first child, Rafael. He was an abandoned warlock and Magnus brought him home temporarily until someone adopted him. Both Alec and Magnus fell in love with him and so they adopted him instead.  
A year after that they brought home a halfling like Alec, they named him Max. In memory of Alec’s brother who had died very young.  
They both couldn’t be happier, Magnus had everything he thought he could never get, a husband, kids and a family where he truly belonged. Alec for once in his life felt like he truly fitted in, they were an odd bunch but they were family.

Their names were muttered about for centuries, a true love story of the warlock with a frozen heart and the merman who melted it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's all, hope you enjoyed. Any Au ideas or requests please comment,  
> As always stay awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comment any requests and as always stay awesome.


End file.
